Agony
by BlackKiss'Valentine
Summary: Roy menyesali apa yang terjadi padanya. Andaikata ia berani memulainya, andaikata 'ia' tidak berkata seperti itu... Sekuel 'Lying'...


**Agony**

A Fullmetal Alchemist Fanfiction

The 'Lying' Sequel

by **BlackKiss'Valentine**

**2010**

Aku tidak menghendaki semua ini terjadi.

Selama ini, tanpa menyombongkan diri pun, aku adalah seorang lelaki yang digilai oleh banyak wanita. Lihat saja Cassandra, Lily, Sarah, Penelope, Mary, Tiffany dan lain-lainnya yang sudah terlupa. Mereka menyukaiku dan aku hanya mengikuti alurnya untuk menyenangkan hati mereka.

Tapi kenapa kau tidak tertarik untuk mendekatiku? Kenapa kau _tidak mencintaiku_?

Padahal segala tanda aku berikan padamu. Seluruh feromon kuhabiskan untuk membuatmu melirik padaku. Tapi apa? Kamu _tidak_ bergeming.

Astaga. Siapa yang salah disini? Semua gossip yang memberitakan hubungan kita membuatku merasa terbang melayang, tapi kenapa kamu mengacuhkannya?

Tuhan, aku tahu aku seorang lelaki. Lebih dari itu, aku adalah _flame alchemist_ yang telah melewati berpuluh-puluh kematian. Setidaknya, kali ini saja, aku ingin mengeluh.

"Apakah semua debaran yang kurasakan selama ini tidak terasa _sedikitpun_ olehnya? Apakah hanya aku saja yang terlena pada _rasa_ ini??"

**Kau**** dengan entengnya selalu menjawab, "**_**Mana mungkin itu terjadi. Kami mematuhi kebijakan **_**Fraternization**_**. Tak akan ada istilah seperti itu..."**_

Persetan dengan _Fraternization_, letnan. Aku mencintaimu.

Menyadari bahwa semua perkataanmu membuatku sakit, aku selalu terdiam ketika melihat bunga mawar putih –yang sangat kau sukai itu, di toko bunga di sudut jalan itu.

Aku tidak bisa berhenti untuk membayangkan diriku membuatmu bahagia, denganmembelikanmu sebuket mawar putih itu. Tapi kata-katamu terngiang kembali. Dan aku selalu mengurungkan niatku.

Dan gads itu datang. Ia memberanikan diri bertanya padaku. Dan lama kelamaan dirinya adalah satu-satunya orang yang mau menjadi wadah curahan keputusasaanku akan dirimu yang tak akan pernah menatapku sebagai seorang Roy Mustang, bukan Sir ataupun Kolonel _Flame Alchemist_.

Dan hari yang sebenarnya tidak kuinginkan ini akhirnya tiba begitu saja, kendati aku masih mencintaimu. Aku, dihari yang menyedihkan ini, menyematkan sekuntum mawar putih di dadaku. Anggap saja penghormatan pada kegigihanku yang telah patah selama 6 bulan ini. Kegigihanku untuk cintamu.

"Letnan..." lirih suara dibawah nafasku.

"Roy, kau sudah siap?"

"Ah, yah... Aku sudah siap."

"Sudah kuduga kamu cocok dengan tuksedo itu. Tapi...mm... Apakah menurutmu gaun ini cocok untukku Roy? Aku merasa tidak pantas memakainya... Ehe he he he."

_Ya, kuharap Riza yang mengenakan gaun itu._

"Tidak. Kau cantik dengan gaun itu. Ayo kita keluar, tamu sudah menunggu kita."

Aku menggandeng lengan kecilnya itu, membawanya ke lantai altar – _Tuhan, andaikata ia sedikit gemukan, mungkin lengannya akan sama seperti lengan Riza. Sedikit perlu otot, tentunya. _Lalu aku lihat dirimu tersenyum di bangku hadirin... _Aku lebih ingin kau tersenyum pahit atau menangis saja untukku sekarang_.

Aku tidak dapat berkonsentrasi pada perkataan sang pendeta. Sehingga perlu 2 detik bagiku untuk menyadari bahwa aku harus menjawab,

"Ya, aku bersedia."

_Tuhan, aku selalu membayangkan diriku sekarang menatap mata hazelnya, bukan mata kebiruan gadis ini._

Aku juga tidak peduli kalau harus menyembah dihadapan gadis ini untuk membatalkan sumpahku, _seandainya aku tahu kau mencintaiku_.

Tapi tidak ada suaramu yang menghentikan ciuman kami, tidak ada ketidaksetujuanmu atas semua ini. Sebuah letusan dari _Baretta_-mu juga tidak masalah. Marahi saja aku seperti kau marahi aku karena terlalu banyak kencan seperti biasanya...

Asal aku bisa tahu sebagai apa aku dihatimu.

"Sir..."

"Ah, Hawkeye. Terimakasih sudah datang di hari pernikahanku." kataku memasang senyum palsu.

Kau sempat terdiam, dan harapan-harapan itu sempat muncul kembali.

Tapi aku baru saja menjadi milik orang lain.

Ah, siapa peduli? Tidakkah kalian lupa jika aku adalah seorang '_Playboy Api_'?

Tapi aku tidak bisa mengkhianati gadis itu, dan tidak pula bisa berharap banyak pada kenyataan yang kutahu bahwa kau tidak mencintaiku seperti _itu_.

"... Iya, sir. Selamat."

Berakhir sudah harapan itu. Hilang, musnah.

"Sir, saya rasa saya harus mengataka sesuatu pada anda."

"Apa itu?"

"Ini bukanlah sesuatu yang pantas,sir. Saya tidak tahu bagaimana harus mengatakannya."

Hentikan Hawkeye. Kau sudah kehabisan waktu. Atau setidaknya kini aku sadar kalau sebenarnya ini juga salahku karena menghabiskan saat yang ada hanya untuk menunggumu, bukan memulainya.

Ah, begitu saja.

"Maaf, Hawkeye. Bisa kita bicarakan ini nanti? Aku akan mengantarkan minuman ini pada_nya_..." kataku berbohong.

Aku tidak ingin kembali berharap pada hal mustahil itu. Cukup. Anggap saja sekarang sudah sangat terlambat bagi kita, apabila memang ada rasa _itu_ padamu. Mulai saat ini aku hanyalah Kolonelmu, Sir Mustang-mu. Toh kau menjawab,

"Ah, sir. Lupakan saja. Hanya masalah pekerjaan. Memang tidak pantas untuk dikatakan dihari yang baik ini, agaknya. Maaf telah menahanmu. Sekali lagi, _selamat berbahagia, _sir..."

Berbahagia,eh? Aku malah ingin menangis sekarang.

Hentikan.

Penderitaan ini memang harus berhenti sekarang, tanpa_mu_.


End file.
